Make You Mine
by Wincesteriffic Kaz
Summary: A heated argument leads to a heated revelation for the brothers. Written for a prompt. Dean/Sam


**Title:** Make You Mine

**Author:** Wincesteriffic Kaz

**Info:** A heated argument leads to a heated revelation for the brothers. Written for a prompt. Dean/Sam

**Author's Note:** Yep. Another prompt from my Pimp Momma Fly. :P Wincest, First Time, m/m

Graphic depictions within.

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh**

_**~Reviews are Love~**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Dean got out of the car with a growl and slammed into the motel room with Sam behind him. His attempt at finding some peace between them had failed miserably and they'd been damn near kicked out of the bar once the yelling had started. He went to the refrigerator and pulled the beer out, taking one, twisting off the cap and only barely stopped himself from throwing it at his brother. He snarled as Sam reached around him and took a beer for himself.

"Oh, chill out," Sam snapped and his voice wasn't any happier than his brother's.

"What makes you think you've got any right to be pissed at me?" Dean growled it and watched his brother cross the room and drop to sit on his bed. "You ditched me, Sam!"

"I thought you were dead! I thought you were in Heaven!" Sam yelled it back and took a long pull from his beer. "We've been over this."

"Yeah, help me understand again how you leave me twistin' for a damn year for a piece of ass?" Dean shouted and kicked the chair at the table.

"And you think you're ANY better playing best buddies with a damn vampire?" Sam stood and glared at him. "HOW many times did you KICK my ass for trusting a monster when I shouldn't? Huh? How well did any of that turn out for us?"

"Don't you get self-righteous with me, Sam! Don't you dare!" Dean stalked over and planted a finger in his chest. "I was in Purgatory! I fought for my damn life every day, and Benny was the one who was standin' beside me! Not you! No, you were shacked up with…what's her name? Amelia?" Dean sneered it and gave him a shove. "That really all it takes to make you forget your brother? A piece of ass?"

Sam snarled and had thrown a punch before he even realized it and watched Dean stumble back a step. "Benny? You wanna replace me and you couldn't at least pick a human, Dean?"

"Oh, you son of a bitch!" Dean dropped his beer and tackled his brother. Distantly, a part of him thought that maybe they shouldn't have started this fight drunk. He pulled Sam into a head lock that his brother quickly reversed and shoved him away. He was burning with rage. It consumed everything else, and he wanted to beat the memory of Amelia out of his brother's head. "You let that bitch take my place!"

Sam grunted when Dean's fist plowed into his stomach. He straightened and shoved his big brother into the wall with a hard thump and put an arm across his neck. "You replaced me with a vampire! A fuckin' vampire, Dean!" He was millimeters from Dean's face, trading hot, angry breaths with him as their chests heaved together and it suddenly struck him. Sam stared, his jaw falling open and eyes widening with the realization as the temper flowed out of him, forgotten. He let Dean shove him away and staggered back a step.

"I didn't replace you, Sam! You weren't there!" Dean pushed him again and then grunted as Sam was suddenly on him once more and pressing him into the wall, using his whole body against his to keep him in place. "Get the fuck off me!"

"No." Sam stared into Dean's angry, green eyes. "You're jealous. I'm…we're…jealous."

"What? Move, dammit!" Dean shoved ineffectually and froze as one of Sam's legs slipped in between his and pressed hard against his crotch. "What the fuck, Sam!"

"We're jealous. That's what this is." Sam shook his head. "Fuck, Dean. You're jealous I was with Amelia. I'm…" He ducked his head for a moment. "It's killing me that you were with Benny…and not…not me. God, we're idiots." He leaned forward as Dean suddenly went silent and pressed their foreheads together. "Have we always been this dense?"

Dean froze with Sam's words. He couldn't be right, could he? He thought about it with Sam's head against his, his warm breaths blowing into his face, Sam's chest firm and broad under his fists, and Dean loosened his hands, letting his fingers slowly splay out over those muscles and felt his brother's heart beating heavily under his palm. He shook his head minutely. It was the alcohol. It had to be. They had both had way too much, but…

Sam loosened his grip on Dean's shoulders and slowly slid them both up to his neck and then around until he was cradling his brother's head against the wall. "Dean." It was a whisper into Dean's open mouth, a plea.

Dean shook his head again, but it wasn't denial so much as shock because…Sam was right. All his rage bled away on the feel of his little brother pressed against him from hip to head. It felt right, and, God help him, this was what he wanted. "Sammy." Dean murmured it and didn't turn his head away when Sam's mouth pressed down onto his or when his tongue slid along his lips as if asking permission.

Sam moaned softly when Dean opened his mouth. He ran his tongue over his big brother's teeth and tangled their tongues together. He couldn't help the unbidden thought that Dean might have done this with Benny. They were alone together in Purgatory for a year. It was possible, and that made Sam want to wipe away every last vestige of the vampire from his brother and replace it with only him. He brought his hands back down and grabbed Dean's shirts, tearing them off over his head with a possessive growl before he crushed their mouths together again with a click of teeth while he ran his hands over his skin, feeling each muscle, fingers closing around his back and pulling Dean even harder against him so their hips pressed together, clothed erections rubbing. "Mine."

Dean groaned into Sam's mouth at the sudden fury of motion and feeling. He kissed him back as ferociously, turning his head to deepen the kiss and drowning in the taste of 'Sam'. He thrust his hands under his brother's shirts and snarled. "Take 'em off." He pulled while Sam tugged, and they broke apart only long enough to throw them aside and then Sam was pushing him against the wall again. "Fuck, Sam."

"That's the idea," Sam growled hungrily into his mouth and fumbled with Dean's belt until he had it open, then the zipper of his pants, and then he thrust his hand inside and groaned loudly. "Commando. Hot damn."

Dean chuckled and gasped as his brother's huge paw curled around his cock. "Shit." He couldn't stop himself thrusting into his hand, in desperate need of the friction.

Sam slid his head into Dean's neck and dug his teeth into his shoulder with a moan as Dean's cock slid in his hand. He pulled Dean off the wall and turned them until he could walk his brother backward, hand never leaving his jeans. Dean's knees bumped the bed behind him and Sam shoved him down, letting his hand slide out of the front of his jeans so he could undo his own.

"Jesus, Sammy." Dean was near drooling as Sam's muscles rippled with his movements, and he pushed up on his elbows to watch him strip his jeans down his hips and free his own cock. His eyes widened and he licked his lips. "Don't remember you being that big," he said in a voice gone hoarse with desire.

Sam chuckled softly, kicked off his jeans and climbed on top of him. "That's because the last time you got a good look at me I was nine, idiot." He bit along his brother's jaw and slid both hands into the back of Dean's jeans to lift him up and push them down his hips. "I'm not nine anymore." His voice almost a rough purr as he slotted his hips in against Dean's and their cocks slid together. "Fuck."

"Holy crap," Dean panted and dug a hand into Sam's hair. He tightened his fingers and pulled and felt lust swirl through him when Sam moaned and pulled on his head, tightening Dean's grip in his hair.

Sam rolled his hips into his brothers, setting a steady rhythm as their cocks slid against each other. It was fucking awesome and so nowhere near enough. He looked up from biting along Dean's neck and spotted the can of gun oil on the nightstand. He smirked and reached out, tipping it into his hand.

"Sam?" Dean craned his head with a breathless moan and narrowed his eyes as Sam squeezed some of the oil into his hand. "What makes you think you get to be on top, genius?"

Sam chuckled with a knowing grin and took Dean's mouth again in a passionate kiss, licking along the roof of his mouth while he rocked one of Dean's legs up and put his oil-slicked hand between them. "I'm bigger." He slid down his brother while his fingers slipped behind his balls and rubbed along the crease of his ass, nudging his legs further apart to make room.

Dean opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, and then Sam's mouth closed over one of his nipples, teeth digging into the tender flesh around it, and he threw his head back on a very un-manly moan. "Not…fair!"

Sam hummed and released the nipple, moving lower. He'd take time later to really explore every inch of his brother, but right now he wanted one thing and Dean needed to be ready for it. He stopped when his mouth was at his groin. He drew in a breath and sucked the head of Dean's cock into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Dean's shoulders rose up off the bed feeling his brother's mouth around him, taking him deeper and deeper until he nudged the back of Sam's throat. It wasn't until Sam pulled back up his shaft that he realized one of his brother's long fingers was inside him. The strangeness of that almost took him out of the moment, but then Sam was swallowing him back again and digging his tongue into the slit at the head of his cock and Dean shouted and dropped back to the bed. "HELL, yes!" he gasped out and dug his fingers into his brother's hair again. Dean pulled, and the moan that Sam rumbled around his length made Dean's eyes cross. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Sam had gotten two fingers inside his brother with him barely noticing and now slid in a third, groaning hard around his cock as the muscles flexed around his scissoring fingers. He slid his fingers out and crawled back up his brother's body, stopping at Dean's heaving chest to bite and tongue the nipple he'd ignored before and groaned as Dean arched into it and tugged his hair again. "You ready for me, Dean?" Sam took hold of his own cock, shuddering with his own touch and pressed the head against Dean's fluttering hole.

Dean pulled Sam's head down by his hair and bit at his bottom lip. "You talk too much." He smiled as Sam groaned and then arched his back again as Sam pushed inside of him. "Fuck…Fuck!" The only thought in his mind was holy CRAP his brother was huge and that is never gonna fit! …and then Sam was deep inside him and stopped, quivering above him and breathing in great pants for air, giving him time to adjust.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the urge to just thrust hard. Dean shuddered under him and then his brother's fingers tightened in his hair again; that little bite of perfect pain and he growled, pulling out in a maddeningly slow slide until Dean was a gasping wreck, muttering 'please, please' over and over. He took it for permission, a sign that Dean was ready and slid back into him with a rough thrust that made Dean cry out and toss his head back. "Dean?" Sam paused again, concerned that maybe he had perhaps actually hurt him.

"Don't…don't you dare stop!" Dean growled out, frustrated when Sam stilled again. He pushed his own hips up and moaned at the sensation of taking him even deeper. "Son of a bitch."

Sam nodded in relief because he didn't think he had it in him to wait anymore. He leaned back and took one of Dean's knees over his elbow before pulling out and slapping back into him. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room with their grunts, moans and then Deans' startled cry as Sam's cock stroked over his sweet spot. Sam wanted to hear more of that sound and he shifted slightly so that he could hit that spot every time even as the feel of Dean's muscles tensing and releasing so tight around him drove him near to the edge. "Not…gonna last. Fuck!"

Dean was beyond words. Every stroke of Sam's hips slammed his cock into that bundle of nerves, pushing him closer and closer to an orgasm he started to worry was going to kill him. His heart pounded in his ears, his breath came out in short cries and long moans that begged for more, and Sam obliged. Dean gasped when his brother wrapped his hands around his arms and pulled him up until he was suddenly sitting in his lap, impaled on his cock. "SHIT!" He cried out as the angle made it even deeper.

Sam dug his teeth into Dean's neck at his shoulder and used the new position to slam up into him, nailing his prostate on every thrust and felt Dean begin to come apart in his arms. "Mine." He growled again into his skin and slid one hand between them to wrap around Dean's cock.

Dean fisted a hand in the back of his brother's hair and used it to yank his head sharply back until Sam gave a short, passionate cry and was looking up at him with lust-blown eyes. "Mine," Dean gasped just as fiercely and crushed his mouth to his brother's and felt Sam's rhythm begin to falter then, Sam pumped his hand on his cock hard and fast and Dean threw his head back on a cry. "Sam!"

Sam closed his eyes with the feel of Dean tugging painfully on his hair. His brother's cock jerked in his hand as Dean came and the muscles clamped so hard around Sam's cock he could hardly move and that was fine…it threw him over the edge with him. He bit down on Dean's neck again, roaring out his pleasure as they shook together and finally, finally light and sound came back to him. Dean was collapsed in his lap, head over his shoulder and panting for air down his back. Sam tightened his arms wearily and tried to regain his own breath. He used the last of his strength to lift his brother up and off his cock, grimacing as it felt like too much suddenly and laid back on the bed with him, dropping at his side with a groan.

"Can't…" Dean muttered and had yet to open his eyes.

"Can't what?" Sam rolled his head over to look at him curiously.

"Can't do that…every day." Dean started to chuckle. "We'd die."

Sam laughed softly and grabbed his shirt hanging off the side of the bed. He wiped up his chest and then made a half-assed attempt at cleaning off his brother's stomach before Dean finally took it from him.

"Dude…eww." Dean rolled his eyes and made a few swipes at his own stomach before tossing the shirt aside. He was still too sated to argue when Sam's arm slid under his neck and tugged him closer. "I don't cuddle." He managed after a moment when Sam rolled and tossed his leg over and his other arm across his chest, pillowing his head in the crook of Dean's shoulder. "We're just…sharing body heat."

"Uh huh." Sam snorted and closed his eyes contentedly.

Dean watched the shadows from someone's headlights move across the ceiling for a moment, just listening to Sam's breathing and his own ease down and feeling the burn in his ass that he was likely going to regret in an hour or two and smiled. "So…we need to get drunk and pissed more often." He grunted as Sam dropped a soft punch to his gut. "Ok, ok. Or not." He raised a hand and rubbed at the side of his neck where he could still feel Sam's teeth and smiled again.

"You're smiling." Sam said without even having to look. He gave a soft moan when Dean's fingers tangled in his hair and gave an admonishing tug.

"Shut up." Dean smirked and felt a little answering tingle at Sam's moan. He wasn't sure he wanted to admit that having Sam go all caveman on him had been pretty damn awesome…better than awesome. Mind blowing. "Damn."

"Yeah." Sam whispered sleepily and smiled.

Dean gentled his hand on the back of Sam's head and sighed. "I'm sorry, Sammy." He felt his brother tense and then relax back against him.

"Me too, Dean. I…"

"Don't you dare break out your ovaries after that, dude!" Dean yanked his hair again until Sam was looking up at him, stopping his brother's declaration of love in its tracks. He grinned. "I don't have the energy right now to make you pay for it but I will. Give me twenty minutes."

Sam laughed and nodded, purposefully making Dean's fingers pull harder on his hair and shivered. "Not much of an incentive to shut up. Just sayin'."

Dean rolled his eyes and let go of his hair, pushing Sam's head back to his chest. "Such a pain in the ass, Sammy." He groaned when Sam started to chuckle and then laugh, burying his face in Dean's chest as he tried to smother it. "Shut the hell up! That is NOT what I meant!"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**The End.**_


End file.
